Apparatus for loading detonators with explosive powder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,020. In actual practice, the receptacle 88 in said patent was periodically removed and replaced with a full receptacle after first shutting down the apparatus. Hence, when practicing the invention disclosed in said patent, there is substantial material handling of receptacles which are filled with powder or partially empty. There has long been a need for a simple reliable means for intermittently feeding powder to the receptacle in said patent. The present invention is directed to a solution of that problem.